


You Okay There Buddy?

by Thaiser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaiser/pseuds/Thaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Gamzee being sick and troll Tavros trying to take care of him but he kinda freaks out, because human biology is a bitch and such. Might end up in “you are sick but I don’t care” cuddles afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Okay There Buddy?

He was just laying there, Tavros honestly had no idea what to do, Gamzee had been laying in bed not moving well into the day, he wasn’t even asleep, he just wasn’t moving either, didn’t human beings usually get up and eat or even just… do stuff? during the day.

Gamzee had done none of these things, he just laid there, curled up under a mountain of blankets and duvets, he had complained of the heat less than an hour ago, but now it seemed he was feeling cold again, this was all so weird, he kept coughing and sneezing all the time, greenish stuff leaked from his nose with such ferocity that he had to keep paper towels and a trashcan by the bed at all times now it seemed, and that snot stuff, why did it resemble sopor so much, and could he really breathe properly with it clogging up his airways?

“Gamzee? are you okay in there?” Tavros hesitantly approached the huddled form on the bed, it couldn’t possible be a good thing for him to be so inactive and apathetic for so long.

“yeah I’m good Tav don’t you worry, I’ve just caught a bug, it’ll pass” Gamzee tried to soothe his alien boyfriends worries, it didn’t help, now Tavros was wondering what kind of bug he had caught that could poison him this badly, wasn’t Earth supposed to be a lot safer than Alternia in that regard? also, why did he sound like that, was he having some kind of attack? was his throat swelling? or clogged? he didn’t sound like he was breathing properly

“what bit you that could make you this sick, i thought you said the snakes and spiders around here weren’t poisonous?” Tavros had finally arrived at Gamzee’s bedside, the view didn’t improve and Gamzee didn’t stir.

“they’re not, i am sick, but nothing bit me, i just have the flu that’s all, it’s a common disease Tavvy” Gamzee drawled out in a tired, scratchier than usual voice, diseases like this were common? Tavros thought, suddenly humans seemed a whole lot more hardy than he had previously thought them to be.

“then what are you supposed to uhhm… do about it? is there like a pill or something i could give you to make it better?” Tavros anxiously asked, he wanted to help his poor matesprit so bad it wasn’t even funny.

“nah nothing like that brother, normally there ain’t nothing to be done other than wait it out, but you could bring me some soup to make my throat a little better” Gamzee said peeking over the top of the covers, he was starting to feel overheated again.

“oh! okay, I’ll do that then! wait here” Tavros said quickly before jogging off to the kitchen hurriedly to warm some soup for him, nearly knocking into the door frame as he passed it in his concentration, as he pulled a frozen block of chicken soup out of their shared freezer, he contemplated what little he had seen of Gamzee when he had finally poked his nose over the covers.

he had not looked very good, his hair looked damp and a little seemed to be sticking to his forehead, his eyes were a little bloodshot and his skin was flushing a bright red, as he dropped the block into a pot and turned the heat on full blast he considered adding some frozen vegetables to it, humans liked vegetables right? or well, most didn’t, but he had heard several times that they were supposed to be really healthy for them, so he added in some anyway, couldn’t hurt to be careful.

pouring the soup into a bowl he walked back into their bedroom with it, and placed it carefully on the nightstand beside the bed “Gamzee? i got you some chicken soup, if you still want some, that is”

he watched as Gamzee slowly and carefully sat up in bed, the many blankets sliding down his body, he had taken off the polka dotted pyjamas he usually slept in, Tavros noticed, and was now leaning against a stack of pillows shoved up against the headboard in nothing but his boxer briefs, he looked weak and tired even now.

“thanks Tav” he said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and picked up the spoon Tavros was offering him, he didn’t pick up the bowl put let it stay in it’s place as he dipped the spoon into the hot soup, when he drew it back up Tavros couldn’t help but notice how badly his hands were shaking with fever, a lot of the soup plunked back into the bowl so unsteadily was he holding his spoon.

“let me help you with that” Tavros quickly intervened, afraid that Gamzee might actually scald himself in an attempt to eat, he gently pried the spoon from Gamzee’s lethargic grip and dipped it back into the soup.

“you’re a good bro, you know that tav?” Gamzee murmured in grateful appreciation, such a good boyfriendsprit he had.

Tavros blew on the soup a few times before holding it up to Gamzee’s lips gently, he opened his mouth and swallowed it slowly, nodding and smiling despite his obvious exhaustion, this went on for a while until the bowl was finally empty and Gamzee was slowly moving to lie back down in his carefully constructed nest of duvets.

Tavros helped him all the way, he looked far too shaky to do it entirely on his own after all.

“do you mind if i nap with you for a while” Tavros asked gently, he wanted so terribly to be near his matesprit while he was hurting like this.

“nah Tav, you really shouldn’t, i don’t wanna infect you with it too” Gamzee smiled at Tavros as he tried to convince him that it would be fine for him to sleep on his own for a bit more.

“no i… i really don’t want to just leave you in here” Tavros objected vehemently, he then removed his own clothes down to his underwear and crawled in next to the still weakly protesting Gamzee.

moving around so he was behind Gamzee who was on his side, he hugged him close to his body and started to gently stroke along his just slightly quivering side.

“I’m not just going to leave you like this, we’ll get through this together, I don’t care if it means I have to get sick too, I don’t care Gamzee” he stated firmly into Gamzee’s ear.

Gamzee smiled as he slowly descended into sleep, resting a hand on the arms that encircled him protectively. he felt better already.


End file.
